dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Galaxy 2
Super Mario Galaxy 2 is a video game released for the Wii and is the direct sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. The game was released in North America on May 23, 2010, May 27, 2010 in Japan, June 11 in Europe, and was released in Australia and the rest of Asia on July 2, 2010. The game sees Mario travelling to space once again to save Princess Peach from Bowser, who has stolen the Grand Stars to build his galactic empire. Some of Mario's power ups have returned from the first game, including some new ones. Yoshi also has power ups of his own. Super Mario Galaxy 2 includes all of the power-ups featured in Super Mario Galaxy except for Ice Mario and Flying Mario. However, the data for those suits was placed in the game, but never used. They can still be seen and used if the player hacks the game. It is possible to play SMG2 on iOS devices, but jailbreaking and hacking is manditory. Story Following off from the end of Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina's end of game speech stating that, "The cycle repeats itself, but never quite in the same way," starts becoming true. The game starts again with the Star Festival. Continuing on from the ending of the first Super Mario Galaxy, Princess Peach invites Mario to share some cake while watching the shooting stars. On his way to Peach's Castle, Mario finds a lost Baby Luma. The Luma seems to like Mario, and jumps into his hat. At Toad Town, Mario discovers Bowser attacking the castle. Bowser explains that he used the power of the Power Stars to become a giant, and kidnaps Peach and takes her away. Mario starts off at the Sky Station Galaxy, where Mario must fight Pewee Piranha. Afterwards, Mario lands on a strange planet that is inhabited by Lumas. Lubba, the captain, turns the planet into a faceship (Starship Mario) to assist Mario and Young Master Luma in their Quest for the Power Stars. After a long journey, Mario collects enough stars to reach Bowser's main fortress. Infiltrating Bowser's fortress, Mario defeats Bowser, collects the final Grand Star and rescues Peach. Suddenly, Rosalina and the Comet Observatory appear in front of the Starship Mario. Rosalina thanks Mario for protecting Luma, and Luma returns with Rosalina, taking Mario's hat as a souvenir. The Comet Observatory disappears while Mario and his companions return to the Mushroom Kingdom. Transformations Some of Mario's power ups have returned from the first game, including some new ones. Yoshi also has power ups of his own. Super Mario Galaxy 2 includes all of the power-ups featured in Super Mario Galaxy except for Ice Mario and Flying Mario. However, the data for those suits was placed in the game, but never used. They can still be seen and used if the player hacks the game. Mario * Fire Mario * Boo Mario * Bee Mario * Spring Mario * Rock Mario * Cloud Mario * Rainbow Mario * Ice Flower (Jailbreaking Required) * Flying Mario (Jailbreaking Required) Yoshi * Dash Yoshi * Blimp Yoshi * Bulb Yoshi Galaxies and Missions (*) = Unlocked by feeding a Hungry Luma. Trivia * This game shows Mario, Peach and the rest of the characters may be 100 years old, though this is purely speculation. * Bowser must be beat twice in order to collect the green stars. This is done when 120 stars are collected. http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy_2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy